


An Atypical Client

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [86]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Detective Stiles, Fluff, Friendship, Future, Future Fic, Lawyer Jackson Whittemore, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Minor Original Character(s), Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Questioning, Questions, Revelations, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Jackson meets his new client.





	An Atypical Client

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to support me, come visit me on my [Tumblr.](http://otg2012.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you have a sec, I'd love to know what you think.. and it seems I need to clarify it again, so when I say that I just mean that I love to find out what people think of what happens in the story/plot... if you find it interesting, if you were surprised by something, if you enjoyed a certain line/s, if you like the voices... I mean, just anything that goes through your mind is interesting for me to know. But I'm not a writer and, if you read the notes, you'll see that I've said that since chapter 1, I don't know how to write and there are many things I can't write, so I've never pretended that I can do that, and therefore, I do not want or need any kind of comment/adjective/whatever about my writing because I know I'm not good, okay? Of course I know that. That's not what feedback is about for me and if I have to say that from now on, I will. For me it's all about finding out how you feel about what you just read and hell, if you liked it a simple "I like it" is good enough... I think some people think that writers expect a lot more than that and that couldn't be further from the truth. 
> 
> Anyway, I have waited a long time to share this chapter and I really hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta, WhenAngelsFall, who helped to improve this chapter.

“Where is he?” Jackson asks, when they get inside the police station.

“We moved him to my father’s office hours ago. Why don’t you wait in the interrogation room and we’ll take him back there?” Stiles offers. “It will take a minute.”

“Yeah, okay,” Jackson says heading there.

Stiles goes to his father’s office and finds Zach on one side of the sofa with Kyle sleeping next to him.

Stiles shakes his head at the view.

“What did you expect?” Zach waves both arms with resignation. “He was as bored as I am.”

Stiles squats down close to Kyle’s sleeping body and looks at him for a second. He’s never arrested a child before and he looks so innocent… it just breaks his heart to see this kid alone and involved in this messy situation. He can only imagine how scary it must be for him.

“Hey, Kyle, wake up.” Stiles shakes Kyle’s shoulder firmly. “Jackson is here. You need to talk to him.”

Kyle opens his eyes slowly and Stiles wonders if maybe he doesn’t remember where he is at first.

“What?”

Stiles rolls his eyes as Kyles sits straight. “You remember me right? Stiles?”

“Yeah, the gay cop.”

Stiles snorts and smiles. “Detective. My husband is waiting to talk to you so let’s go… he doesn’t like waiting.”

“Fine… yeah,” Kyle says reluctantly, getting up.

Zach, who had also got up, opens the door and the three of them go to the interrogation room.

Stiles opens the door and leads Kyle inside the room as Jackson gets up.

“Kyle, this is Jackson Whittemore. He’s going to represent you, so I’m going to leave you two alone and I’m going to ask if they’ve heard something else from social services.”

“This is his file and everything you need to know related to the case,” Zach says, giving him a black folder.

“Okay, thank you, Zach.” Stiles had already texted him everything he needed to know in order to save time so he’s already aware of the most important facts of the case.

Zach and Stiles leave. Kyle is back in his seat at the table and Jackson sits where Stiles was before. In normal circumstances he’d have shaken his client’s hand but in this case it just feels too weird and unnecessary.

This is a first for him since he’s never represented a kid before, so he can’t help it, he looks at Kyle with curiosity and right away he understand why Stiles had called him. He’s got crazy red hair and dirt all over his clothes… he’s just a mess… exactly what Jackson hates.

“So, I’m Jackson and like Stiles said, you’re pretty lucky because I’m going to be your lawyer and I’ll get you out of this mess you’ve got yourself in…” Jackson hesitates confused, “but you…” Jackson breathes deeply and closes his eyes for a second unsure if what he’s thinking is actually true. “I mean, you’re gonna have to…” He breathes deeply again and concentrates the way Derek taught him many years ago and there’s no doubt in his mind that he’s right. “I’m sorry, I need to talk to Stiles. I’ll be right back,” Jackson says, getting up and leaving the room.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Jackson hears Kyle saying as he closes the door.

 

**********

 

Jackson finds Stiles and Zach talking to the sheriff in his office.

“Jackson? Is something wrong?” Stiles asks obviously confused.

“Yeah. You could say that. There’s something you need to know.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asks.

“It’s all in his file. What did he say?” Zach asks.

Jackson snorts. “Actually, he didn’t need to say anything.”

Both Stiles and the sheriff frown and it couldn’t be more obvious that they are related.

“What I’m trying to say is that he’s a wolf,” Jackson says matter-of-factly.

“What?” The sheriff asks surprised.

“Are you sure?” Stiles asks, equally surprised.

“Yeah, yeah… I’m sure. And not only that, he’s a _born_ wolf.”

“A born wolf? Really?” Zach asks.

“Positive.” Jackson nods. “His scent… it’s like Daniel’s. I’d recognise it anywhere.”

“Shit.” The sheriff says.

“I can’t believe it.” Stiles shakes his head. “I mean, I can because I believe you but…” he’s still in shock. This changes things.

“This complicates everything,” Zach waves his right arm.

“Yeah,” Jackson nods. “It also explains a few things if you ask me.”

“And what on earth are we supposed to do with this information?” Zach asks. “I mean, you’re the expert, right?” Zach asks Jackson.

“Well, actually, I do need time to think about all the ways in which this affects my case… and of course I need to talk to him.”

“You should know that social services just called and they’re trying to find him a provisional foster home. Most probably a group home for tonight if we reach an agreement, so there’s that,” Stiles says.

“Look,” Jackson sighs. “We need to call Derek. I need to know what he thinks. Besides, if we don’t tell him and somehow he finds out, we’ll never hear the end of it. You know it as well as I do.”

“Yes, you should definitely call him,” the sheriff says.

“He must be at home, it shouldn’t be a problem,” Jackson says, getting his phone in his jacket pocket and finding his contact number.

A few seconds later Derek answers the phone.

“Hey, Jackson. What’s up?”

“Hi, the thing is I need to talk to you… well, Stiles too, actually. It’s complicated to explain over the phone. Could you come over to the police station?”

“The police station? Now?” Derek raises his eyebrows and he’s quickly on alert. “Did anything happen?”

_Anything supernatural._

“Well, not exactly. Nothing for you to worry about. But we just found out something that you’ll probably want to know about and we’d like your opinion too… so, yeah, it would just be easier if you come over and we talk about it here, in person.”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll be there. Just give me ten or fifteen minutes.” Derek turns off the television.

Kane is out having dinner with some clients, so he doesn’t have to worry about explaining anything to him.

“Okay, good. Thanks.” Jackson hangs up.

“He’s on his way,” Jackson says to no-one in particular.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.
> 
> Comments & kudos are love :)


End file.
